izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Really Big Hat/I'm Sorry :(
I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've been... sidetracked by another show *cough*CODENAME:KIDS NEXT DOOR!*cough* and another pairing *cough*3/4!*cough* But I've decided to make a come back! Just watch your backs everyone, because Invader Liz will rule you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *coughs* and such... I'm thinking of having a crossover of my many favorite things such as Phineas and Ferb, Codename: Kids Next Door, and everyone's favorite, INVADER ZIM! (if you don't like IZ, then why are you here?) with my fanon characters, and the canon characters, such as: Phineas and Ferb Canon *Phineas *Ferb *Isabella *Buford *Baljeet *Perry Fanon *Juliette Bousquet *Emma Kingsleigh *Iz Mickani Codename: Kids Next Door Canon *Numbuh 1 "Nigel Uno" *Numbuh 2 "Hoagie Gilligan" *Numbuh 3 "Kuki Sanban" *Numbuh 4 "Wally Beatles" *Numbuh 5 "Abby Lincoln *Numbuh 362 "Rachel McKenzie" *Numbuh 86 "Fanny Fulbright" *The Tommy "Tommy Gilligan" Fanon *Numbuh 27 "Emily Bousquet" *Numbuh 8,000 "Riley Harington" *Dani Beatles (Numbuh 4's cousin) Invader ZIM Canon *Zim *Dib *Tak *Gaz *GIR Fanon *Liz *Sol *Saf *Mikki and Rikki *UKI *DAC Please tell me what'cha think about this idea! ^.^ Topic: Stories ﻿Story Ideas I currently have my brain flooded with ideas for stories for my shippings. It goes from ZATR to ZaLr (Liz). I'll try and make pages for them as soon as I can, but as I realized, I have a short attention span, so I'll be doing mostly sort one-shots. Current Stories My current stories I am working on are GIR and UKI's Awesomistic Space Adventure, Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, but Love Will Always Kill Me, Invader Liz: If All That Didn't Happen...., and Invader Saf's Story I love the idea for GaUASA because I love the little romace seans I have planned for those two, and the adventure. I love the plot for SaSMBMBbLWAKM because of what it's about (and the ending makes it an angust story, and I just love thoses ^.^ *wink wink* get the hint?) and for IL:IATDH, I'm still thinking about the plot and how it's going to turn out. for ISS, I'm thinking about giving up on it, but I love the LASR in it ^.^ so cute ^.^ Updating Stories I, having the short attention span that I have, will usually start a story, then quickly go onto another one without finishing it. So, I will not be updating stories quickly and frequetnly, which is why, I'll try and stick to short one-shots, but I will try and finish the ones I started (the ones stated above). Please be patient with me, because, like I said, I have a short attention span. Topic: Characters ﻿Keeping Up To Date With My Characters I will probably not keep my characters up to date with the stories I write, due to my small attention span. Sorry if that dissapoints you, but it's true. ...Sorry... Updating Recent Photos I draw A LOT in my spare time. I draw Liz, UKI, Isabella, Numbuhs 3 and 4, but even though I have many pictures in my room, Liz and UKI is a large part of them, but because of my low attention span, and the fact I don't have a scanner, I probably won't have a lot of recent pics of my characters. Keeping Up To Date With My Shippings Again, because of my short attention span, I won't update my shipping pages frequently, but I will try and do it. Topic: Distractions ﻿I get distracted easily because of... you guessed it, my short attention span. I usually watch a show, she a shipping, and get hooked. That's what happened with me and Phineas and Ferb, iCarly, Kids Next Door (jeez, that show has never ending shippings. Even the boy hater, Numbuh 86 fell in love with a girl hater, Numbuh 19th Century!) but IZ was different, it was GIR that brought me here... then I saw GAGR, and got even more hooked ^.^ So, I may dissapear from the surface of the planet for a couple of weeks, because of that, then reappear for a while. So, again, please stay patient with me. So, there's my blog. Hope it gave a little redirecting in why I'm not here alot, and what I've been thinking and that I really have been thinking of this wikia. Invader Liz, signing off! I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 16:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts